


ahora que te tengo a mi lado, el universo se ve distinto

by AlejandroAsher



Series: El universo de Ari y Dante [1]
Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dante's POV, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Post-Canon, aaddtsotu - Freeform, what if it happens like this
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlejandroAsher/pseuds/AlejandroAsher
Summary: Una traducción deonce you discover the secrets of the universe, the universe looks differentescrito por lostintheverse.¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien con quien estuvieras obsesionado, una estrella de cine o un músico o algo más, y simplemente no podías creer lo hermoso y perfecto que era? ¿Cómo exudaban cada atributo que encontrabas atractivo, de modo que parecía que de alguna manera tenían cada pequeño detalle que te atraía de una persona?¿Y alguna vez has tenido un amigo que te haya entendido a un nivel tan profundo que te hayas convertido en una persona mejor? No te has cambiado. Acabas de florecer. Te vio, y te liberó.¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien que seaambascosas? Tu imagen de perfección, tu icono sexual definitivo, con una personalidad perfecta de la que no cambiarías nada, ¿y tu alma gemela? Porque sí, es muy intenso.Esto es una continuación deAristóteles y Dante descubren los secretos del universo, desde el punto de vista de Dante.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Series: El universo de Ari y Dante [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. la mañana después

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostintheverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheverse/gifts).
  * A translation of [once you discover the secrets of the universe, the universe looks different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902749) by [lostintheverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheverse/pseuds/lostintheverse). 



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Soy Alejandro y soy un escritor de fanficción. También soy un amigo de Lostintheverse, quien también es un escritor de fanficciones de Ari y Dante, y ¡me dio permisión a traducir sus fanficciones al español!
> 
> Leí las dos fanficciones que ha escrito, y me encantaron. Sentí como que no había suficientes fanficciones en español de Ari y Dante, entonces aquí está mi primera contribución para llenar el vacío de fanficciones en español de Aristóteles y Dante.
> 
> Ojalá les gusta. Si encuentras un error gramatical o algo que no tiene ningún sentido, POR FAVOR déjame un comentario haciéndome saber. Me gusta aprender de mis errores; quiero mejorar mi español. No es mi primera lengua. Mis papás son mexicanos pero yo nací en los EE. UU.
> 
> Okay, bastante charla. ¡Que te gusta!

Cuando me levanté, yo tuve un momento de pánico. Normalmente, no soy una persona que deja llevar por el pánico. Pero me levanté, y el sol estaba entrando a mi habitación a través de la ventana, y sentí tan feliz por eso. Me acosté allí medio dormido, mirando las partículas de polvo bailando en medio de la luz del sol, cuando de repente, me acordé de lo que pasó anoche. Ari me besó. Ari me dijo que se enamoró de mí justo en el momento en que nos conocimos. Ari sostuvo mi mano mientras nos acostábamos en el fondo de su camión, mirando hacia arriba a las estrellas. Ari habló más de que jamás había hablado conmigo, o con cualquier otra persona. Más de que jamás había hablado en su vida. Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari.

Traté de renunciar mi amor por Ari. Decidí que ya basta, que ya no voy a hacer esto, y que no podía continuar nuestra amistad si no también se volviera en un romance. Siempre y cuando era parte de mi vida, estaría besándolo en mi imaginación, sin importar quien yo realmente estaba besando.

Y de todos modos, no me dejaría superarlo. Cuando me dejaba de hablar por cinco días, me enseñó algo.

Y yo entendí. Realmente sí lo entendí. Pero él no estaba enojado porque Daniel había huido esa noche, sin importar lo que se dijera a sí mismo y a todos los demás. Daniel era un perdedor, claro. Era un suplente penoso de mi alma gemela. Pero solamente era un chico. No podrías esperar que actuara como hombre, nunca se inscribió en ser adulto. Por lo que sé, _yo_ era un suplente penoso de alguien que él amaba. Nunca dijimos que éramos algo más. Ni siquiera lo insinuamos.

Lo que me hizo separarme de él era que nunca dejaba de hablar mierda de Ari.

¡Pero por supuesto que no dejaba! Era sumamente obvio a Daniel que él solamente era un suplente. Yo solamente hablaba de Ari. Yo supe eso. Nunca traté de decir nada de lo contrario. Ari está en mi mente en cada momento. Literalmente, mi mundo gira en torno a él. Es la Cosa Más Importante.

No era justo para Daniel, pero no pude hacer nada mientras hablaba mierda de mi Ari.

¿Por qué chingados estoy hablando de Daniel? Daniel ya no es parte de mi vida, excepto para decir que él representó mi gran intento de superar mi enamoramiento, que Ari nunca dejaría que pasara. Entonces necesitaba terminar con Ari, no por lo que Daniel hizo, pero por lo que Daniel representó. Iba a destruir mi alma, pero era necesario. No había futuro para la cordura en lo extraño, co-dependiente y posesivo en lo que se había convertido mi amistad con Ari.

Entonces por dentro estaba muriendo. Dios mío, si tan solo entraba en razón. Yo sabía que me amaba. Estuve TAN SEGURO. Pero yo había empezado a dudar, porque él era tan terco. Sin importar qué pasó, sin importar lo que sí hice o lo que no hice, sin importar lo que sí dije o lo que no dije. Lo había intentado todo, pero aún no cedió. Entonces, claro que sí empecé a dudar mi propia percepción de la realidad.

Y luego me besó.

Y me besó. Y me besó. Y me besó.

Me besó hasta que perdí de vista la realidad. Ni siquiera yo estaba en la Tierra. Yo existía solamente en el mundo de los besos de Ari. He intentado de escribir sobre cómo sentirá, y he borrado mis escrituras millones de veces. No hay ningunas palabras.

Y luego me dejó de besar, solamente por unos segundos, y recordé que había un desierto, y que estábamos en ello. Y que había un cielo nocturno aterciopelado manchado con estrellas, y que ello estaba sobre nosotros. Y que él era Ari, y yo era Dante. La realidad volvió a la memoria lentamente.

—He estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí —susurró. Sus ojos estaban amplios y serios. Me encantan los ojos de Ari. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Me encanta _todo_ de Ari. ¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien con quien estuvieras obsesionado, una estrella de cine o un músico o alguien, y simplemente no podías creer lo hermoso y perfecto que era? ¿Cómo exudaban cada atributo que encontrabas atractivo, de modo que parecía que de alguna manera tenían cada pequeño detalle que te atraía de una persona?

¿Y alguna vez has tenido un amigo que te haya entendido a un nivel tan profundo que te hayas convertido en más de lo que eras? No te has cambiado. Acabas de florecer. Te vio, y te liberó.

¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien que sea _ambas_ cosas? Tu imagen de perfección, tu icono sexual definitivo, con una personalidad perfecta de la que no cambiarías nada, ¿y tu alma gemela? Porque sí, es muy intenso.

La palabra «intenso» ni siquiera empiece a explicarlo.

A veces me sentí cómo que estaba caminando por una barra de equilibrio. Si me caigo de un lado, soy un fanático, dónde tengo ojos de corazones y afiches en todas mis paredes y llorando hasta que me duermo porque estoy deprimido por la anhelación. Si me caigo del otro lado, soy el mejor amigo, dónde me sentí cómo el chico más cool en la Tierra porque él me hizo sentir así, porque me vio y le gustó, y _yo_ le vi y me gustó, y todas las cosas estaban buenas cuando estábamos juntos. El universo estaba equilibrados. Hablábamos juntos, y estaremos en silencio juntos, y soltaríamos la carcajada juntos, sin paredes. Jamás me sentí más cómodo que cuando él estaba justo allí en mi silla con sus zapatos quitados y su cabello sobre sus ojos y una expresión aburrida en su rostro. Y sabes que no está aburrido, porque sabes sus expresiones y ya sabes que la expresión de aburrido realmente significa que te está escuchando. Y sabes que quiere estar allí porque _está allí_ y no se queda cuando no quiere. No le da miedo decir a alguien que se ve a la mierda, no le da miedo poner sus ojos en blanco, no le da miedo dar un tipo una paliza. No le da miedo estar solo.

No le da miedo estar solo. Si está contigo, es porque él _quiere_ estar contigo.

Y está contigo.

Te está llamando por teléfono. Contesta tus llamadas, y habla contigo por horas. Él va a tu casa. Está discutiendo contigo y luego te llama más tarde. Eres la única persona con que él hace esto.

La única persona.

Y allí estaba, tomando un descanso después de besarme por tanto tiempo que mi boca estaba dolorido, y diciéndome que estaba enamorado de mí desde que nos conocimos, que fue precisamente cuando yo me enamoré de él.

Cuando todo ya había vuelto a la memoria, empecé a llevar por el pánico. Porque me había traído a mi casa a las tres de la madrugada (en realidad, no sé cuando exactamente me trajo a la casa, porque estábamos besuqueando en el camión por quién-sabe-cuánto-tiempo, pero cuando al final me dormí, el reloj dijo 03:07) y ahora probablemente ya son las diez de la mañana. Hay chance que ya se cambió de opinión. O, no. No se cambió de opinión, se enloqueció. Sería algo tan típico para Ari: enloquecerse después de besarme. Nunca se dejó ser tan vulnerable con nadie, y cuando se levantó esta mañana probablemente se enloqueció y estaba evitando todos sus pensamientos y emociones con fervor renovado. Las lágrimas estaban amenazando con caer sobre mi rostro. Negué con la cabeza. No puedo permitir que mi mente pasa por ese camino. Pienso demasiado todo, y pensar en esto no me haría nada bueno.

Ya me levanté, y estoy escribiendo esto para tratar de organizar mis pensamientos antes de que voy a su casa y veo qué es lo que está haciendo. Dudo que paseó a _Patas_ a las cinco y media, debido a que estábamos despiertos por tanto tiempo besuqueando y haciendo promesas y sosteniendo el uno al otro debajo de las estrellas. _Mierda._ Sueno como bobo. Solamente necesito escribir esto, por si acaso todo se va a la mierda cuando voy a la casa de Ari.

Me baño. Cepillo mis dientes. No puedo ni pensar en comer ahorita. Necesito tratar de salir de la casa sin Mamá y Papá preguntándome millones de preguntas. No es que no quiero decirles qué pasó. Han conocido todo desde que me dieron una paliza, no tiene sentido empezar a esconder cosas ahora. Solamente no _quiero_ hablar a nadie sobre ello hasta que sepa lo que está pasando por la mente de Ari.

Voy a ir a verlo.


	2. el plan de tres partes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busca la palabra “pensar demasiado” en el diccionario y encontrarás la biografía de Dante Quintana. También, Ari es el romántico incurable más escondido del universo. Este capítulo es muy fluffy con un poquito de angustia intelectual (porque son Ari y Dante y así actúan).

Traté de no pensar demasiado en camino a la casa de Ari. Busqué por pájaros en vez de eso. Yo no estuve decepcionado. Había muchos. Volaron encima de mí, posados en las líneas telefónicas. Me recordaron de Ari, de cómo él amenazó a los chicos que estaban disparando a los pájaros. Cómo él extendió la mano y lo tomó de la mano del chico. Era un momento raro para mí porque algo cambió un poquito en la manera en que yo vi el mundo. Nunca he sido una persona que le gustó la violencia. Parecía cómo una pérdida de energía, honestamente. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Ari me hizo sentir salvo, y él hizo eso por exudar violencia y agresión. Es decir, si yo era uno de esos chicos, yo hubiera sido tan asustado que me habría cagado allí mismo solamente por la expresión que Ari tenía en su rostro. ¡No sé cómo él podría estar tan audaz! Y cualquier persona que estaba cerca podía sentir toda la valentía que Ari tenía. Ese tipo de valentía es despiadada y poderosa, y hubiera sido aterradora, pero no lo era porque yo sabía, y él sabía, también, que él me estaba protegiendo. No físicamente, claro, pero no creo que a Ari le importaba el pájaro un carajo. A mí me importaba el pájaro. A él yo le importaba.

Ese pensamiento hizo mi corazón sentir lleno, casi hasta el punto que yo no podía respirar. Ya estaba pensando de nuevo en lo que pasó anoche. Estaba pensando en el momento en que yo le dije que él no tenía miedo a nada, y me dijo que eso no era verdad, porque tenía miedo de mí. _Dios, ese muchacho._

Sin embargo, lo curioso es que yo entendí eso. Él era un peleador. Y me dijo, cuando estábamos acostados en su camión, que él estaba peleando contra sus sentimientos y emociones por tanto tiempo, y que por fin había llegado al límite, porque ese tipo de peleada no se puede ganar. Los sentimientos no se levantan del piso con una nariz ensangrentada y huyen. Nadie te puede recoger del piso y decirte, “¡Cálmate!” 

La peleada sigue para siempre hasta que uno de los peleadores se cansan. Y sus sentimientos no se estaban cansando.

Esto es verdaderamente lo que me dijo, casi palabra por palabra. ¡Ari Mendoza me dijo eso!

Me dijo muchas otras cosas, también. Después de que me dijo que se había enamorado de mí justo en el momento que me conoció, me dijo… bueno, no,  _ primero _ me besó de nuevo. Luego, después de besarme, me miró y me dijo:

—He estado lastimándote tantísimo por tanto tiempo.

Puso su mano en mi mandíbula, y volví mi cabeza para besar su palma. No estaba molesto por estar lastimado tanto tiempo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no importaba para nada. Lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento valía cada segundo de tristeza que había soportado. —Ya no importa, Ari —le dije.

Sonrió un poco tristemente. —Pero sí importa, Dante. Sí importa. Te lastimé y no puedo revocar eso. —Sus ojos empezaban a destellar.— Pero tengo un plan para compensarlo.

_ Eso _ sí era interesante. De verdad, esperé que el plan incluyó más besos.

—¿Un plan?

—Sí. De tres partes.

Esperé.

—¿Quieres subirse a la cajuela del camión? —me preguntó él.

—Sí —dije sin vacilar.

Entonces nos subimos a la cajuela del camión. Había traído una sábana y un edredón. Colocó el edredón para usarlo como relleno, y luego extendió la sábana sobre ello porque era muy suave. Su Tía Ofelia lo había hecho.

Me acosté. Se quitó los zapatos, cual me hizo feliz. Los lanzó encima del costado del camión, haciéndome reír. Se rio, también, y luego se acostó, la mitad de su cuerpo encima del mío. Olvidé por completo cómo formar palabras. Nunca tuve tanto contacto físico con él antes. Y lo hizo como si no fuera nada, como si fuera la millonésima vez que lo habíamos hecho. Sin embargo, lo curioso es, verdaderamente _ sintió  _ como que  _ sí  _ fuera la millonésima vez que lo habíamos hecho. No sintió como algo nuevo, sino algo bueno.

Algo buenísimo.

Miró mi rostro y trazó mis pómulos con la punta del dedo. Luego trazó mis labios. Estuve congelado por su toque, incapaz de respirar o pensar o hacer algo más que estar asombrado por su belleza.

—Dime tu plan. —No intenté susurrar, pero no pude respirar. Sonrió. Su sonrisa siempre me derritió con su hermosura.— Primero, voy a ser el mejor novio del universo. —Siguió hablando pero tomé unos segundos ponerme al día con que dijo. El tiempo se había detenido cuando dijo la palabra  _ novio _ con tanta despreocupación.

—Te llevaré a muchas citas —estaba diciendo— y te haré comida, y… no lo sé. —Se rio y yo no pude dejar de sonreír.— ¿También comprarte cosas? ¿Qué hacen los novios?

Sentí como que había algo atascado en mi garganta, a punto de llorar. —Lo resolveremos. —Aún yo estuve susurrando sin querer. Asintió.

—El segundo parte. —Me miró fijamente por unos momentos antes de seguir hablando. Me estudió.— Hablaré contigo. —Tuve la sonrisa más grandote y cursi en mi rostro que no pude controlar.— Simplemente lo intentaré. Aunque no soy muy hábil en eso, ¿sabes? Entonces, por si acaso no te hablo a menudo, tengo un pacto para ti. Puedes preguntarme qué estoy pensando, en cualquiera hora inesperada, y te lo diré.

Esto fue aún mejor que el primer parte, cuando me dijo que será el mejor novio del universo. ¡Y nada era mejor que tener Ari como novio!

—¿ _ Toda _ la verdad? ¿No vas a omitir nada? Decir la verdad incompleta es lo mismo que mentir.

—Toda la verdad.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—Esto será muy divertido.

Me miró, aún cariñoso. —Sí, lo será —dijo.

Luego, no sé qué pasó, pero estábamos besando de nuevo. Más lento esta vez, con menos urgencia y más indulgencia. Y, maldición, creí que él era bueno en besar  _ antes _ . Resulta que besar a la velocidad que Ari prefiere es aún más sexy que besar a la velocidad que yo prefiero, aunque son muy sexy los dos.

Cuando deslizó sus manos abajo de mi playera, jadeé. Sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios, y luego empezó a besar mi cuello. Estuvo besando la piel de mi cuello y acariciándolo con la nariz a la vez, y también estuvo chupando, cual esperé que dejara un chupetón. De verdad, deseaba que sí. Tener un chupetón de Ari sería más o menos lo mejor que ha pasado. 

Es un poco chistoso que había pensado eso, porque cuando fui abajo hace unos minutos para ir a la casa de Ari, me encontré con mis papás. Mi papá estuvo sentado en la mesa con el periódico y su café. Mi mamá estuvo haciendo huevos rancheros y sorbiendo té de hierbas. Ella dice que tomar café no es bueno para la salud del bebé.

—Ahí está —mi papá dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa grande. Sonreí de vuelta nerviosamente, solamente queriendo salirme de allí y ver a Ari. Tuve un nudo en el estómago.

—Buenos días, papá. Hola, mamá —dije. Crucé la cocina para besar a mi mamá en la mejilla. Estuvo sacando unos huevos de la sartén, así que se inclinó por mí un poco para aceptar al beso. No me miró de verdad.

Pero cuando fui a besar mi papá… bueno, supongo que me miró, porque sus ojos hicieron lo más raro. Se pusieron grandes por un segundo, luego entrecerraron por un segundo, y luego parpadeó. Luego carraspeó con un poco de torpeza y volvió a leer su periódico. 

—Debiste haber llegado a casa muy tarde anoche. Perdónanos por no haberte esperado, pero porque estuviste con Ari, creíamos que no había problema. —Luego mi papá me echó una mirada a mí, tan rápidamente que por poco no lo noté, y luego volvió de nuevo a leer su periódico.

—Ah, sí. Solo fuimos a nuestro lugar en el desierto.

—Ajá. —Pasó la página de una manera que me hizo segurísimo que mi papá no lo estuvo leyendo verdaderamente.— ¿Ustedes chicos hicieron algo más?

—No. Solo pasamos el rato en el desierto y luego me llevó a casa. —Soy muy bueno en leer a la gente, y estuve segurísimo que mi papá estuvo realmente  _ intentando  _ no mirarme.

—Hm… —era lo único que dijo, y pasó la página de nuevo. Entrecerré mis ojos mientras mirándole. Quise encontrarme con Ari lo más pronto que posible, porque estuve muriendo por saber… bueno. Solo estuve muriendo por saber. Pero mi papá también ya me tuvo intrigado.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —pregunté, justo cuando mi mamá trajo el plato lleno de huevos rancheros a la mesa. Por poco el plato se cae. Hizo un ruido cuando colocó el plato en la mesa. Cuando la miré, sus labios habían formado la forma de la letra “O”.

—¡Dante! —ella dijo con voz entrecortada. No pude distinguir si estaba a punto de reírse de mí o a punto de regañarme. 

—¿Qué es, mamá? —pregunté, y entonces oí mi papá riéndose y escondiéndose detrás de su periódico. Le miré mirando mi mamá, y sentí que estuvieron compartiendo una mirada entre ellos. Él se encogió de hombros, y tuvo una sonrisa grandote.

—Mamá. Papá. ¿Qué pasa? —les pregunté, totalmente de perplejidad.

Mi mamá me dio una sonrisa muy cariñosa, y besó mi mejilla. Luego se sentó y empezó a comer su desayuno, luciéndose feliz.

Mi papá carraspeó, colocó su periódico en la mesa, y miró directamente a mis ojos. Me encanta los ojos de mi papá. Son de un color marrón tan oscuro que casi son negros, y están llenos de cariño. Nunca me han encantado más que en ese momento. 

—Entonces, solo era tú y Ari pasando el rato en el desierto anoche, ¿no?

—Sí, papá.

Me sonrió, y había algo en su rostro, en la manera que me estuvo sonriendo. —¿Te has mirado en un espejo, hijito? —me preguntó. Y de repente, supe que tuve un chupetón de Ari.

No pude evitar sonreír como loco. Levantó sus cejas, carraspeó de nuevo, y empezó a comer sus huevos rancheros. —¿Quieres desayunar? —me preguntó, y era obvio que estuvo intentando no reír. 

—No, me estaba yendo.

Asintió, enfocándose en sacar los huevos rancheros del tazón. —¿A ver Ari?

—Sí.

Entonces, supongo que todo salió bien.

Tuve que visitar el baño antes de salir para ver los chupetones en el espejo. De verdad, era muy impresionante. No había solamente uno; había  _ tres. _

Estuve a una manzana de la casa de Ari en este momento. Estuve tan nervioso, por poco me detengo y me vuelvo, pero no quise volver. Me hizo pensar en la vez donde Ari y yo estábamos en la lluvia, ninguno de nosotros queriendo ir más rápido. —No correré si tú no lo haces —me había dicho.

Pero sí había corrido muy lejos de mí. Él no estaba corriendo en ese momento, no de verdad. No antes del accidente. Siempre huyó de sus sentimientos, pero no creo que estaba huyendo de sus sentimientos por mí hasta que se despertó en el hospital. Cuando todo el mundo se obsesionó con cuanto me amaba, Ari empezó a huir. Creo que si el accidente nunca pasó, habríamos dado cuenta de nuestro amor más pronto.

Bueno, no que ya sí hemos dado cuenta de nada. La realidad volvió a darme una bofetada, y me sentí a punto de vomitar a nuevo. Ya estoy en su porche. 

_ El plan de tres partes, _ me recordé. Había inventado el plan de tres partes más encantador y atractivo y sexy para compensarme por haber huido.

Dejé que mis pensamientos volvieron a los eventos que pasaron anoche. Me estuvo besando, y en algún momento me di cuenta de que solo me había dicho dos partes, no tres. Era muy fácil olvidarse de algo cuando Ari te está besando.

Me aparté un poco, luego tocando mi frente al suyo.

—¿Y el tercer parte? —le pregunté.


End file.
